


The First Ember

by blackrose_17



Series: Fires of Rebellion [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Crossover Pairings, Ianto and Dean have a past, Ianto is a former hunter, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, The Angels and Master work together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The angels wanted humanity destroyed, the Master wanted humanity destroyed neither succeeded, but this time, oh this time shall be different. With a plan to keep the Doctor from returning until a year later it is up to the remaining members of Torchwood and a group of hunters to keep the hope alive. Along the way Torchwood learns there is still much more to Ianto Jones then they know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Ember

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either Supernatural, Torchwood or Doctor Who. This was written for the April H/C bingo amnesty challenge and it's an idea I've been playing around with for a while. I do have plans to create a longer story this is just a little taste of what this universe will be like.

It was coming and there was no way they could change, no matter how much they fought it, humanity was heading for an apocalypse and there was nothing anyone could do about it. The angels and demons had been gearing up for this fight since the moment Lucifer fell and if their chosen vessels wouldn't follow their destiny then they would just find another way.

They found their way through the insane Time Lord known as the Master for one full year he had reined death and destruction down on humanity and it was glorious, but then the only other remaining Time Lord interfered and their paradise was stolen from them as time reversed and set itself straight.

This time around things would be very different; they would make sure that the Master wouldn’t be defeated by the Doctor and time would not reverse, not if they have anything to say about it. Humanity would be wiped out and earth would at long last become their paradise, just like it was suppose to always be.

*******  
Something in the air tasted off, as all around him time began to shift and change, the Master watched with utter confusion as time froze, something no Time Lord could do and the bullet that had been meant to kill him, his final revenge against the Doctor, someone had stolen it from him, they would pay.

The older and slightly balding man was not who the Master expected. "Who the hell are you, thinking you can ruin my carefully planned death?" The Master demanded.

The man didn't seem at all bothered by the Master's angry smile. "Hello my name is Zachariah and I believe I have an offer for you that you would find very interesting. How would you like to stay in control of the Earth and wipe out these pathetic excuses of life forms known as humans?"  

A slow and dangerous smirk slowly appeared on the Master's face. "I'm listening, just what do you have in mind?"

Zachariah grinned, oh yes this was the start of a beautiful friendship, one that would have the whole world trembling in utter fear.

********  
Playing with time was like child's play to the angels and keeping the Doctor and his two companions from making their way back as soon as they did and keeping the Doctor from tuning himself with the Archangel network and stopping Martha Jones from telling her stories about the Doctor, with humanity on the brink of destruction they would not be so easily swayed by tales of the Time Lord. And all they needed to do was make sure that the time vortex that the immortal wore would arrive one year too late and by them humanity would be on the brink of extinction.

But they forgot one little thing, when faced with worldwide destruction of their race humanity would fight to the very last man to survive and there were those who have faced this level of destruction and managed to live, they know what it takes to survive and win.

*******

It was a normal day when the world went to hell, no one was aware that when they woke up that morning their world would forever change as humanity finally became aware that not only were aliens real but so were demons and angels and they were working together to wipe them out.

The first sign that something was wrong was the lull in demon possessions, mysterious disappearances and brutal deaths. But not a single hunter thought anything of it except that it was a little break, they had no clue that the demons were gearing up for an assault that no one would be ready for.

No it wasn’t until everything stopped that they knew something was wrong as hard as they looked not a single demon, vampire, werewolves, ghosts or anything else right out nightmares could be found. They were rats deserting a sinking ship and the rest of the world figured that out a little too late.

“Balls! Well doesn’t this beat all? Boys get you’re damn asses in here! ”

Dean and Sam Winchester exchanged glances as they moved out of Bobby Singer’s kitchen and into the living room, the beers in their hands slipped easily out of their now slack gripe and smashed onto the hard floor but none of them could care about the broken glass or the spilt liquid as they stared in horror at what was happening on the television.

“Dude, did aliens just kill our President?” Dean asked not quite believing what he was seeing.

“Yeah, I think so.” Sam couldn’t tear his eyes off the sight of the Prime Minister of England declaring himself the Master.

The three hunters could only watch in horror with the rest of the world as the Master launched his pets with clear orders to kill.

“Those damn sons of bitches, they knew this was coming!” Bobby swore under his breath he always knew that demons were cowards. They abandoned Earth and all the people to the will of a madman.

The brothers both turned their gazes onto Bobby. “You think they knew?” Sam asked the burning question on his mind.

“Damn right I do! Think about it, those damn demons and all other monsters started disappearing when Harold Saxon began running eight months ago. They knew and they left us to our fate.” Bobby scowled at the TV before quickly returned into the seasoned hunter he was. “We need to get in contact with any hunters in the U.K. they can give us a better update of what is happening over there.”

“Do we know any hunters in the U.K.?” Sam asked as his brows furred together and confusion took over him as Bobby kept his eyes locked on Dean.

Dean swallowed hard. “Yeah, we do. His name is Ianto Jones, but he got out of the hunting game a few years ago.”

“Who’s Ianto Jones?” Sam couldn’t remember ever meeting a hunter by that name.

“I met him while you were away at school learning to become a big shot lawyer.  He was hunting a demon that came over from Cardiff, dad and I ended up helping him out. We lost touch when dad went missing and he left the business.” Dean gave Sam the cliff notes version of his meeting and relationship with Ianto Jones.

Bobby raised an eyebrow but said nothing he knew full well that Dean was leaving out a big part of his relationship with Ianto. But it was Dean’s choice of whether or not he told Sam the truth.

Sam liked to think he knew his brother pretty well and he could tell his brother was hiding something and he had a feeling it had to do with Ianto and why he quit hunting. _‘I won’t push Dean for answers I just hope that he will feel comfortable enough to tell me the truth.’_

“Are we just going to stand here and stare at one another or are you going to help me figure out what the hell we should do next?” Bobby’s voice cut in.

Dean and Sam nodded, Sam pushing his worries and questions about Dean and Ianto’s relationship to the back of his mind while Dean tried to banish the memories of heated kisses, passionate nights and feelings he thought long gone but always returned at the mere mention of Ianto Jones.Sam's eyes cut to Bobby who shook his head, now was not the time, not when the world was going to hell and back, it didn't mean that Sam didn't want to know what was going on with his brother but he would wait until Dean wanted to talk to him.

Dean had never been more grateful for Bobby's insight or the fact that Sam wouldn't push him to talking until he was ready. "Right, time to get to work boys, we're a little out of our depths here cause until a few minutes ago I never believed in the little green men being real." But a part of Dean knew that he would have to get in contact with Ianto, but for now he was happy to keep Ianto still his and his alone. "Do you have any books on aliens?" Dean asked Bobby.

"Of course I do you idgit!" Bobby looked rather insulted that Dean thought for a moment he didn't have anything on

What seemed like to be hours of research it was Sam who stumbled upon something they had missed and was the real game changer.

"Wait did you just see that?" Sam couldn't believe what he had just seen, he paused the footage of Harold Saxon's press conference.

"What? What did you see Sam?" Dean eagerly put aside his books and moved to Sam's side

"Members of the Prime Minister's staff eyes just turned black. Demons weren't abandoning a sinking ship they were helping this madman take control." Sam's fingers flew across his keyboard, pulling up the footage

"Those sons of bitches! Of course they would do something like this." Dean snarled under his breath.

"It's much worse than you think Dean-o."

Dean didn't bother to hide his groan as he turned to face the last person he wanted to see. "What the hell are you still doing here? I thought you would have hightailed it out of here with the rest? And who the hell are they?" Dean demanded as he noticed the two men standing behind the Trickster Loki.

The last time either Dean or Sam saw Loki was when he had locked Sam in a time looping making him relive Dean's death over and over again. The trickster was high on Dean's hate list.

Loki looked solemn.  "Look I get that I'm not too high on your list but things are very different kid-o, things are much more worse than you believe forcing me to come out of hiding.  The name is Gabriel as in the Archangel and with me are Balthazar and Castiel, two of my fellow angels."

"Bullshit, God and angels weren't real." Dean snarled.

None of the angels were surprised at Dean's reaction, there was wearying disbelief and hope in Bobby's eyes but none of them could miss the way Sam's eyes lit up with hope, it warmed Gabriel's heart to see that this Sam still had his faith in angels, that it hadn't and wouldn't be destroyed by his brothers and sisters attitude, it wasn't Sam's fault that he was feed demon blood as a child and this time they wouldn't let Dean go to hell or let Sam fall into Ruby's clutches. "I do have some good news to tell you first, Dean you're deal is no longer valid, you are not going to hell."

Dean froze for a moment before he felt his heart start up again and he found himself in the embrace of his overly emotional little brother, Sam clung to Dean and Dean found himself returning the hug.

"How?" Bobby demanded as he watched the weight of the deal lift off of the brother's shoulders, he felt his throat close up, his boy wouldn't be sent to hell.

"To jump start the apocalypse they needed a righteous man to spill blood in hell, you were that righteous man, Dean. Angels have the power to mess with time, you and Sam fought against your destiny and stopped the apocalypse with a heavy cost, Sam." Gabriel wanted to break the news to them gently but it wasn't the time, they needed to get them to safety before the angels and demons came for them, the Winchester's were at the top of their hit list and as safe as they were at Bobby's against demons, the man had no warding against angels.

Dean bristled his protective big brother instincts were screaming at him to keep his baby brother safe from all and everyone who would do his harm. "What the hell do you mean it cost me Sam? You angels should know that there is not anything I wouldn't do to keep Sam safe."

The angel known as Balthazar wandered over to where Bobby kept his alcohol and poured himself something to drink. "That's the problem, you did, so our more blood thirsty and war hunger siblings did everything in their power to split the two of you up and it worked. You turned your back on Sam, lost your faith in him."

Silence filled the room and Dean hated the angels even more at that point. "I would never turn my back on Sammy, screw the world." Dean snarled, there was nothing he wouldn't do for Sam, he made that very clear when he sold his soul from his brother.

Castiel looked sadly at the two brothers, he still felt guilty over his other self actions in driving the brothers apart and his treatment of Sam.

"I don't understand what is so special about us?" Sam asked looking a little afraid and nervous at the angels answer.

Gabriel smiled softly at Sam; he would always have a soft spot for the younger Winchester. "Archangels are very different from demons and other angels; we have one vessel, only one that can hold our essence in. You two are the vessels to Michael and Lucifer, meant to start the end of the world, only things didn't go as planned, Sam tossed Lucifer who was wearing him and Michael and his vessel into the cage, saving everyone, saving you Dean. That didn't go over too well the others wanted their apocalypse and they found away to do it, the Master is a Time Lord, they can travel through time and in the other timeline he took over the Earth for a year he had it under his rule, he was defeated but with the angels and demons working for him that's not going to happen this time." 

"So you guys are the non-dick angels?" Dean asked trying to wrap his head around everything Gabriel was telling them, he could hear Bobby cursing and Sam's mind a whirling.

"Pretty much." Balthazar and Gabriel agreed.

"What about him?" Dean nodded his head towards the silent Castiel who was watching everything with curious eyes.

Balthazar shifted so that he was standing closer to Castiel; the protective and possessive stance wasn't lost on anyone. "In the other timeline Castiel was assigned to look after you, he was the one who raised you from hell and as he spent time with you two Castiel fell from heaven, he's trying to blend his two timelines, see if he can’t feel for you two what he felt then.” Balthazar explained, it would be the most difficult for Castiel to merge the two lives and try to figure out how to approach Dean and Sam who he remembers starting a friendship with in the other time but now he was facing off against two brothers who didn't know him.

"So now what? Are we just suppose to sit back and watch the world burn because a whole bunch of dicks are throwing a serious of bitch fits because they didn't get their way? That doesn't work for us, it doesn’t matter if we are on their hit list, and we are not sitting back and doing nothing." Dean declared.

"Dean's right, that's not our way." Sam agreed with his brother.

"Oh we know but you have no experiences against aliens but there is a group who does and you are going to need their help." Gabriel explained his eyes cutting to Dean and a knowing smirk appeared on his face, "If I remember correctly you know one rather personally a Ianto Jones."

"Ianto hunts aliens?" Dean wasn't sure what to make of that news or the fact that they would be seeking him out much sooner than he would have liked.

"Yep and I sure hope you have what you plan on saying to Ianto because we're leaving in five minutes, get everything you need together." Balthazar ordered.

"I ain't getting on no plane and I sure as hell ain't leaving my baby behind!" There was no way that Dean was leaving his impala behind.

"Oh were not going on any planes, you'll be flying angel airways and we know trying to separate you and your baby is like trying to separate you and Sam, it never last for long. Will be bringing your car. The three of you can do more good if you had the proper back-up, the ones who have dealt with this kind of thing on a daily bases." Gabriel pointed out.

"I hate to agree with the feather brains but he does have a point were walking blind in this territory, experts would help." Bobby couldn't believe that he was agreeing with an angel but what Gabriel made sense.

Dean turned to the only other person whose opinion truly mattered and that was Sam. "And what do you think we should do?"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sorry Dean, I'm with them, we have no idea what we are stepping into, we can handle demons sure, but angels and aliens? We have no clue where to even start and if they can take us to someone who does what we do but with aliens then the far better off we will be." Sam pointed out.

"Fine, we'll do it your way. But there better not be one scratch on my baby!" Dean warned with fire burning in his eyes.

"We will take great care of your baby." Castiel promised, he knew full well how important that car was to the Winchester's.

*******  
"Well screw that! I guess it's a good thing that we didn't follow our dear leader order and turn down Saxon order that we go investigate the Himalayas." Owen drawled out as he shot a look at Gwen, bitterness lacing his voice at Gwen stealing command of Torchwood Three, he couldn't understand why Jack named a rookie as his second-in-command. _'Even Ianto has more experience than she does.'_  Owen wouldn't say it out loud but he believed that Ianto would have been the better choice given his years he also worked at Torchwood One, he had more experience than any of them but Jack.

"No time to bicker we need to lock down the Hub." Ianto declared as he moved towards the computers, Tosh right next to him.

 "No! We can't Rhys is trapped outside and what about the rest of Cardiff and the world? We can't lock ourselves away in here. That's not what Jack would have wanted us to do!" Gwen shouted, she couldn't believe how cold and unfeeling Ianto was being.

A sigh escaped Ianto's lips. "And who will help them all if we are slaughtered? The Master clearly sees us as a threat otherwise he won't have tried to send us out on a phoney hunt. We go into lockdown until we can figure out a plan on how to help everyone. You have ten minutes to collect Rhys and then I am locking us down, with or without you two in it." Ianto curtly informed Gwen.

"You can't do that! I'm in charge, not you!" Gwen couldn't believe that Ianto was challenging her orders.

"No, Gwen you are not. I checked Jack never formally made a choice who was to be his second-in-command; we just let you believe you had assumed the role and went about our business. Didn't you find it odd that other then the time you picked up the phone I was gone was the first and only time you had talked to someone high up was to nearly lead us into a trap? I assumed those duties off of Jack, not you. Now time is wasting, you better go and get Rhys." Ianto calmly informed her.

Gwen glanced around at the others for support but Tosh's fingers were flying over the keyboard placing safeguards in place and making sure that no one could hack her firewall and she began placing virus inside of UNIT, ready to wipe out all information about Torchwood and everything they knew about the Hub, she was going to make this a safe house and she didn't have time to deal with Gwen's little tantrum.

"Sorry sweetheart the world could be about to end and I don't have time to hold your hand." Owen informed Gwen with a sneer.

Letting out a huff Gwen turned and stalked out of the Hub, Owen waited until the doors closed behind her before turning to Ianto. "So now what?"

Ianto blinked at the sight of both Owen and Tosh looking at him for answers. "We need to get in contact with anyone we care about, if we become targets then so will they. We also need to reach out to any and all allies we might still have. This is no playing around, the Master just made it publicly known that aliens exist and they are on his side, if he was willing to make a statement like killing the American President on live television we are in serious trouble."

Owen and Tosh immediately began to do what Ianto suggested, they knew that Ianto had been serious when he declared they would be locking down the Hub in ten minutes. Ianto pulled out his phone and began dialing his sister's number. "Rhiannon, how close are you?" Ianto asked once the call connected.

"Pretty damn close, I gather up the kids and Johnny the moment everything went to hell. Ianto did you see? Some of the staffs eyes flickered black, for a moment, he not only has aliens but he has demons working for him." Rhiannon informed her brother as she skillfully moved through the streets, making sure that she stayed off of the main roads.

"I did, this is bad Rhiannon, and anything involving them is never a good thing. The Hub will be going into lockdown in less than ten minutes." Ianto warned, he knew that he had broken all protocols when it came to letting his sister know about the Hub and its location, but as a hunter Ianto needed someone to know where he was buried he was a hunter and he wanted, no needed a hunter's funeral and he wasn't sure how to explain to his teammates why they needed to salt and burn his body. There was a part of him that enjoyed keeping his hunting past from then and yet there were times when he wanted to see the expressions on Jack, Gwen and Owen's faces when he proved to be a better shot then any of them, Jack might have had the years but Ianto was raised from a young age to fight those things that hunt in the night and survive.

"I understand and I would expect nothing less than you. I'll be there, just make sure you cover our backs." Rhiannon took a glance at her children in the backseat and she could see the fear in their eyes, she wanted to lie and tell them that everything was going to be alright but she couldn't, she hadn't been raised that way.

"Be careful Rhiannon." Ianto didn't want anything to happen to his sister or family.

"I will be." Rhiannon promised as she hung up the phone and constructed on reaching the Hub.

Ianto had just finished hanging up the phone when it rang again. "Hello?"

"Tell me you had no clue that this was going to happen?" Kathy Swanson's demand came across the line.

"We had no clue, I promise you this, we would have stopped this before it happened. Where are you?" Ianto was happy that she had called, he had been worried about what had be fallen her.

"Lucky to be alive, the police station has been hit and from we got before the lines went down we weren't the only ones. That madman unleashed his pets onto every branch of military, police and UNIT." Kathy explained.

Ianto closed his eyes this was worse than he thought. "Bring as many survivors as you can to the Plass, you'll be safe here. We go into lockdown in less than ten minutes." Ianto warned.

"Understood we'll be there." Kathy promised.

Hanging up the phone Ianto met Tosh's gaze and her desponded look made it clear they were pretty much on their own.

******  
The ten minute countdown was nearing its end and so far everyone was safe in the Hub, everyone but Rhys and Gwen. Ianto was growing nervous, he couldn't put it off the lockdown any longer for the safety of the others for two people. Owen and Tosh both looked at Ianto, besides Ianto's family, Kathy, Andy and a few dozen police officers they had also brought in other survivors they had found along the way, over half were families with small children, they need to protect them and they couldn't wait for two people.

"If she's not here in one minute we begin lockdown." Ianto declared it was a hard decision to make but it was the only call he could make.

"You're doing the right thing, I know it doesn't seem like it but this really is the right call." Tosh reassured Ianto by placing her hand on his arm, she could see the weighted of his decision weighing heavily on Ianto.

"She's right; we have to think of the others." Owen agreed in a rough voice, he pitied the younger man for having to make such a tough call, this was why he didn't want to be leader, he couldn't make these kinds of choices and given how fast Ianto has already gotten things organized it was clear he was the right man to be in charge.

"Ianto!" Tosh cried as something caught her eye and there running for their lives were Rhys, Gwen and with them a woman carrying a small boy, and right behind them was at least three Toclafane.

 

"Bloody hell!" Owen cursed under his breath as he followed after Ianto who was already heading for the armour, together the two men grabbed their most powerful weapons.

 

"Tosh, if we can't get them in or it looks like we are going to be over run, you lockdown the Hub, don't think about us, save yourselves and the others." Ianto ordered as he passed Tosh.

 

It was hard to nod her agreement but Tosh knew that Ianto was right, they had to think of the others and not themselves.

 

"No need pretty boy!" A new voice declared in a cheerful voice and the remaining members of Torchwood Three could only blink in shock as Gwen, Rhys and their guests appeared in the Hub, unharmed.

 

Without needing to be told Tosh locked down the Hub. They turned to face the new arrivals, there were only two known entrances to the Hub and they were being watched so it a rather big surprise when six men appeared in the middle of the Hub.

  
"Well we should have expected that." Bobby murmured as they found five guns pointed at them.

Ianto couldn't help but smile as Rhiannon and Kathy fell into line with him, Tosh and Owen, they would make good additions to any reckon teams they send out.

Rhiannon blinked as she recognized one of the men and a slow smile took over her face as she slid her eyes over to her brother and watched his face change and the faint blush on his face made her raise an eyebrow, she knew her brother and he didn't do relationships lightly and there was only one he truly regretted letting get away. 

"Dean?" Ianto slowly lowered his gun as he realised just who one of the men was.

"Hey Ianto, sorry for just dropping in unannounced but our ride here aren't quite up to speed that it's not polite to drop in without warning." Dean said with a smile as his eyes raked over Ianto's form. "You're looking good."

The Torchwood team was amazed to watch as Ianto's lips curled up into a smile and purred out in a slightly flirtatious tone, "I could say the same to you."

"Seriously Ianto you're shagging him as well, is there no one you'll keep it in your pants for?" Gwen muttered under her breath a little bitter that Ianto had been the one Jack had chosen to kiss when it should have been her and she might have been a little bitter over Ianto taking away her command, who was he to give her orders?

Ianto made a face as he glared at Gwen. "Not that it's any of your business but what I do in my private time but yes as you put it I once shagged Dean."

Sam stared at his brother with an amused look in his eyes he could see why Dean had been attracted to Ianto, the man was a spitfire and his brother did always like them feisty. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester and it's nice to meet you." Sam favoured Ianto with a smile.

One that Ianto returned, there was something about Sam that just screamed nice guy. "It's nice to meet you as well, I feel like I already know you, Dean wouldn't stop talking about his baby brother." Ianto informed Sam and it was true, Dean had talked non-stop about his baby brother and Ianto had been in awe of how deep of a bond the two brothers had.

"Well we'll leave you to your reunion we have a few more hunters to pick up." Gabriel interrupted as much as he wanted to watch Dean and Ianto's little flirting game, they had people to find before things got really bad.

With a flutter of their hidden wings they were gone. Ianto raised an eyebrow at the departure, he had thought that only demons could do that. "So who are your friends? They seem unique."

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. "That is a long story and it would be easier to explain once they got back, hopefully it means that they are going to get more hunters."

"Hunters? Is this another secret you've been keeping from us?" Gwen demanded crossing her hands over her chest.

Ianto could feel the beginnings of a headache beginning to form. "My private life is just that a private life, there are things in my past that you have no reason to know about. After all it's not like you want all your secrets to come out." Ianto wouldn't be intimated by Gwen's demands, he would tell them about his hunting past when he wanted to and not because she demanded it.

Gwen took a step back, the look in Ianto's eyes promised that if she kept pushing this he would tell Rhys about her affair with Owen and if he did that then there was a chance that Rhys might break the Retcon and remember that she had drugged him in order to feel better about herself and he hadn't forgiven her, she still remembers the look of absolute betrayal and disgust in Rhys eyes when she told him the truth. "Fine, have it your way but we all remember what happened the last time you kept something from us." Gwen spat out.

Dean had no clue what was going on but from the way Ianto had paled it hadn't been anything good and he let out a protective growl. "Hey, why don't you back off! The world is going to hell in a hand basket and your throwing a bitch fit. Now is not really the time."

Rhiannon was glad that Dean had said something she had been about to hit Gwen for her callous remarks.

A defeated sigh escaped Ianto's lips he knew that he didn't really have a choice. "If you can wait until Dean friends return we can explain everything, and this time it will only be once, now Gwen why don't you introduce us to your guests."

Casting a glance at Gwen Rhys moved over to the still shaking woman and little boy. "This is Alice and Stephan Carter; they were on their way here when we ran into them. Those flying death machines didn't care about anyone else once they caught sight of the four of us."

Ianto studied the woman before him and he wondered just how she knew to come here and why she seemed to be so familiar to him. "Well you are both welcomed here, we haven't gotten anything organized just yet, but you aren't the only family here, if you would like to join the others that is up to you." Ianto hoped that his smile looked convincing enough to reassure Alice and her son that they were safe here.

Alice studied the young man, he looked too young to have such old eyes or to care such a weight on his shoulders, he was clearly the leader of this ragtag group, she had no idea where her father was but sooner or later she was going to have to tell them how she knew about this place, because from the looks of it her father had run out on them, leaving them holding the bag. _'You poor souls, you should have known better than to trust Jack Harkness, he doesn't care about anyone but himself, I bet none of them knew about dear old dad's little secret.'_ Alice thought bitterly.

Alice was pulled out of her growling darker thoughts by her son laying his head on her shoulder. "Mum, can I go sit with the other kids?" Stephan asked, he was still a little shaken.

Alice pressed a kiss onto his head. "Of course baby. Could you take us to them?" She asked Ianto.

Ianto and Rhiannon exchanged looks, Ianto knew that he would be placing his sister in charge of organizing the families; Rhiannon stepped forward and smiled at Alice. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to my children."

The relief on Alice's face was clear to everyone, however she knew about Torchwood and the location of the Hub she wasn't ready to share just yet and Ianto would make sure that no one bother her or pushed her for answers until she was ready to share them.

"Ianto, while were waiting for their friends to get back, made we should take this time in starting to get things organized and figure out who should be in charge of what and what supplies we have and how to ration them." Tosh spoke up.

Ianto nodded his head seeing Tosh's point. "We might have to use the stuff in the Archives; there are a few devices that can create food, kind of like the replicators from the Star Trek series." Ianto began mentally going over the Archives in his mind making list of anything that would be of help to them.

"What can we do to help?" Sam asked bringing Ianto out of his thoughts.

"Owen show Dean our weapons, I think you'll like them. Sam, I think you and Tosh should get to know our systems and Bobby I think you would be a big help to my sister Rhiannon in getting everything organized." Ianto suggested playing to each of the hunters strengths. "I would like to get as much organized as we can before the others return and we start getting answers."

Dean couldn't stop his lips from curling up into a small smirk that was the Ianto he knew, always organized and ready with what needed to be done, he was starting to think he had a thing for smart and devious people and Ianto Jones certainly fit that picture. "So I get to play with the toys, what about salt lines and devil traps?" There was no way that Dean wasn't going to take those precautions.

Ianto gave Dean a small little smirk. "All but the salt lines have been taken care of, I made sure to create devil traps within the Hub my first week, I also have placed seals and guards up against everything that I could think of. I'll check on the salt lines after I check on Myfanwy, all this excitement must have her worked up."

Sam was the only one to notice the way his brother's jaw clenched and he bit his lips in order to stop himself from smiling his brother was just the little bit jealous.

"Who’s Myfanwy?" Dean asked in a low voice, one that sent shivers up and down Ianto's spine.

"Ianto's pet dinosaur, she loves and adores him." Tosh spoke up.

And just like anyone who had the chance to meet Myfanwy, Dean, Sam and even Bobby looked like little boys. "You have a pet dinosaur? Can we meet her?" Sam asked excitement shining in his eyes.

Ianto felt his lips twitch into a smile, Sam truly looked like a puppy the way Dean used to say he got when excited about something and Ianto couldn't find it in him to deny him a chance to meet Myfanwy. "Once we get everything in place and figure out a plan I'll bring her down and introduce her to you all." Ianto offered.

That seemed to be enough of an incentive to get everyone moving, Ianto watched as they split up to do their assigned task and he let out the shaky breath he had been holding in, he wasn't a leader and he didn't want this responsibility, he could only hope that he keeps everything together until a better leader can take control. "Jack, you really picked the worst time to leave us all, we could have used you." Ianto murmured under his breath as he steeled himself and went to check on Myfanwy and their other non-human guest, they had been agitated for a few days now as if they had known what was coming and it wouldn't do anyone any good if they got worked up they already had several terrified civilians Ianto didn't want to scare then more.

******

Dean could feel Owen's eyes on him as the other man led him down to where they kept their weapons and he tried not to sigh. "Alright so what do you want to know? And just because you ask doesn't mean I have to tell you a damn thing." Dean warned.

Owen wasn't sure what to make of the man who had some sort of past with Ianto and really it wasn't any of his business and Owen wasn't blind or stupid this man screamed warrior and he had no doubts that him and his giant of puppy of a brother could take them all on. "Don't play with Ianto, he's been through a lot, he's had his heartbroken twice in the last few months and he can't take another one. We need Ianto at the top of his game because whether or not he knows it he's going to be the one leading this and the one that everyone is going to be looking at for answers."

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to face Owen. "Mine and Ianto's past is none of your business but I don't plan on hurting Ianto."

Owen could see the truth in Dean's eyes and he almost wished that Jack had been around to see another alpha male sniffing around their Tea-Boy, there would have been fireworks and Owen was sorry that they were going to miss the show. "Good, glad to know we are on the same page, just watch yourself around Gwen she's going to be coming at you wanting answers about you being a hunter and your past with Ianto." Owen warned.

Dean wasn't a fool he had seen it in her eyes she had backed down for now but who knew how long it was going to last, she was like a dog with a bone once she had something she wasn't going to let go. "What is her deal? She looks to be a stubborn one and something tells me that she doesn't take well to orders and that isn't something we need not with aliens and demons working together."

Owen snorted. "You have no idea. Our leader, or former leader, would have let her get away with murder, she questioned his orders and only obeyed when it worked in her favour, she's a loose cannon and she ain't going to like the fact that Ianto's going to be our leader." Owen knew damn well that Gwen wasn't going to, it was clear that for some reason, probably because Jack never said anything or did anything to deny the fact that she seems to believe that she is the second-in-command and it was fine letting her think that for the last few weeks while Ianto silently kept Torchwood running from the shadows but now it was time he and Tosh backed up Ianto, they weren't the right ones to run Torchwood or help survive this new hell, he knew that he was going to have his hands full in handling all the medical emergencies that were bound to pop up, he really hopes that there are a few medically trained among their new guest or at least those that could be trained.

A low whistle escaped Dean's lips as he entered the Torchwood armour after Owen finished unlocking it and his gaze trailed over some of the impressive looking weapons, his fingers itched to reach out and touch them. "I'll handle the human made ones while you deal with the alien ones." Dean suggested, there was no way that he was going to touch anything he didn't know what it could do until he got all the notes Ianto no doubted had somewhere stashed.

As if Owen had been reading his mind he sent the hunter a smirk. "You'll have to start reading up and soon I have a feeling you and your hunter friends are going to be the ones to look after these bad boys, Ianto took over a lot of duties but this is one that I don't think he'll mind giving up."

"Does he still make his out of this world, too good to be true coffee?" Dean couldn't believe he had forgotten to ask the most important question.

"Hell yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if Ianto giving them a taste of his coffee could end this whole mess." Owen joked, if only it was that easy.

Dean grinned, that sounded like his Ianto alright.

******

Everyone had just finished their assignment and was meeting in the conference room and Ianto wasn't sure how long the coffee would hold out but he figured today everyone deserved some and then he would start rationing, the same would have to go with their food supplies and Myfanwy's chocolate but Ianto had managed to find the replicators and hopefully they would work as long as they needed them.

The coffee was waiting for everyone and Ianto wasn't sure who reached their cup first but it looked to be a tie between Dean and Owen. "Sammy, you've got to try this, you'll never look at coffee the same way again." Dean snagged his brother arm and shoved a cup of Ianto's coffee into his hands.

Sam had never seen his brother react to anything like this that wasn't the Impala or pie and he took a sip, his eyes widened. "This is the greatest thing I have ever tasted."

Ianto smiled glad to see that he could ease the tension for just a moment but he knew it wasn't going to last for long not with what they were facing hovering just above their heads. "All right let's get down to business. Tosh, how are we looking?"

Tosh favoured Sam with a soft grin. "I'm keeping Sam with me, Mainframe likes him and that's good enough for me. So far all our firewalls are holding but we have had a few visitors trying their luck, I hope they enjoy the virus I sent them."

Ianto knew how sneaky his friend could be under her shy shell and grinned, oh he didn't pity those who had tried to hack their systems. "Then I think it's safe to say that we will leave Mainframe and all computer systems into yours and Sam's hands, if that is all right with you Sam?" Ianto turned his attention to other man.

Sam's eyes lit up and sent Tosh a soft smile. "I'd like that a lot, I maybe good with computers but I have a lot to learn from someone like Tosh."

Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes, his baby brother was in geek heaven, he would have to make sure that Sam remembered to eat and sleep some time.

"Can I get in on this party or is it invitation only?" A new voice cut in, one that had Dean, Sam and Bobby stiffing in their chairs and all eyes flew to the newcomers standing in the doorway.

Seeing Ellen and Jo brought in by the angels along with Rufus wasn't a surprise but the second man with them was one a very welcomed one.

"Ash?" Both Dean and Sam asked thrilled to see their friend again.

"Hey guys, look who got a pass to help save the world again." Ash greeted the brothers with a smile.

"So you don't hate us for getting you killed?" Sam asked, he was sure that the other man would have been a little upset.

Ash merely shrugged his shoulders. "Naw, we're cool."

Dean and Sam shared a look apparently they were cool, which eased a lot of guilt they had been caring around with them.

Ellen crossed her arms over her chest. "It's damn good to see you boys again but can someone please tells us just what in the hell is happening?"

All eyes flickered over to the so-called angels. "Well were waiting, you promised us answers and we would be grateful if you did." Ianto asked with a polite smile on his face but steel in his voice that they wanted answers.

"Well let's get comfortable and get some sweets and well tell you all the long tale." Gabriel agreed snapping up some extra chairs and helped himself to the goodies that Ianto had managed to find.

******  
It took about an hour till the whole story was told.

"So what you're saying is this insane Time Lord has teamed up with demons and angels to launch an apocalypse that in another time line these two," Owen gestured to Dean and Sam, "stopped?"

Gabriel grinned around his lollypop. "That would be correct sugar; many of our siblings wanted the battle to happen to wipe out humanity and claim earth for themselves. Team free will won out."

"So you are the non-dick angels and were pretty much stuck with you all?" Owen asked, already he could feel a headache forming behind his eyes

Balthazar grinned. "That would be correct. It's a pleasure to met you all, well we met you, Sammy and Bobby before but the rest are new and were going to be here a while, so I hope to get know some of you better than others." Balthazar favoured the women with a flirty wink.

Ianto knew that there were demons; he had been raised to fight them, he had always wondered about angels because if there was evil there had to be good to balance it out, but now he wasn't so sure that was a good thing. "And the angels and demons have made a deal with the Master to keep the Doctor, Jack and Martha away until it's too late to make the Doctor's plan work. Couldn't you bring them here like you did with Dean, Sam and the others?" Ianto asked.

Gabriel slowly shook his head no. "I wish we could, it would make things a lot easier, it takes a lot of power for an angel to travel through time and while I'm an Archangel and have a lot more juice then my other siblings, they have Raphael, Michael on their side and a TARDIS that's been turned into a paradox machine, until we can figure out away to destroy that this is the time we are stuck in and I honestly have no idea how we are going to even start to make this right." Gabriel really didn't have any answers for them.

"Well we're just going to have to figure out what to do later, right now the main priority is to stay alive to help those that are going to be needing us. Sammy, Bobby, Ellen, Jo and I will teach you everything you need to know about hunting demons, while Ianto, we are going to need your team to help us learn how to fight aliens." Dean found himself easily taking charge as his mind began whirling on just what they would have to team them all.

"Hold up, why should we be taking any orders from you?" Gwen demanded cutting in, the scowl on her face having grown during the explanation. "What makes you think that you or Ianto should lead us? I've been doing a pretty good job in leading the team while Jack was gone."

Dean's eyes narrowed as he took in Gwen's scowl. "Do you know how to kill a werewolf? A ghost? A shifter? Do you know how to banish a demon? I don't think so. I've been hunting these things since I was a kid. I have seen things that are ten times worse than anything that's ever visited you in your nightmares, you wanna keep living you're going to have to realise that you don't know everything and you need to start taking orders. I don't know you, and I sure as hell don't trust any of you. I do know Ianto, he's a hunter, I know that he's got my back, Sammy's back and Bobby's back and that is good enough for me. Until you can prove to me that you can lead, ask for help and realise that sometimes you've got to follow orders than maybe I'll listen to you."

"Gwen, this is not up for debt. Ianto is in charge, we only let you think you were calling the shots, I don't know where you got this idea that you were in charge but we out rank you and we would never take orders from a rookie. Now is not the time to for you to throw a fit, we need to survive this and that means we all need to work together and Ianto is the right one to make decisions." Owen spoke up a growl in his voice.

From her spot Tosh nodded her head. "I agree with Owen, Ianto has been with Torchwood the longest out of us all and we already know that UNIT and more importantly the Queen prefer dealing with him instead of Jack. Gwen we need to think of surviving and not fighting, Owen and I back Ianto as leader and he will be whether you like it or not." Tosh informed her firmly.

Gwen's scowl grew as she sulked back into her chair. "Fine, but I want it on record for when Jack returns and this whole mess is over that you chose to ignore Jack's handpicked second in command."

"When did Jack ever tell you that you were second in command? Just because you were hired to fill a void that Suzie's death left did not make you second in command, it was never officially logged in and no announcement was given to Torchwood Three, UNIT or the Queen stating that Jack had named a new second and even if he had named you, no one would have taken Jack serious, after all who names a newbie as their second?" Ianto had had enough of this and Gwen's belief that she was second, this was not the time to be fighting but figuring out away to survive.

"Now that this is settled came we figure out away to survive, now?" Bobby asked once the room fell silent, he had to agree with Ianto and his friends; no one would take them serious if they named a wet behind the ears newbie to such an important role as second.

"The Hub is sealed from demons and aliens. I'm hoping that you would know away to seal them away from your kind." Ianto turned his attention to the three angels sitting at the table with them.

Balthazar nodded his head. "We do and we'll teach them to you so you'll be able to defend yourself from our siblings when we are not around."

That news filled everyone at the table with a sense of hope, knowing that there was a way to keep the angels out. "All right now all we have to do is survive until we can figure out away to get rid of these bastards." Dean declared.


End file.
